Tick Tock
by midsummerwriter
Summary: A case brings Emily and Hotch to a club. Really, does anyone care how they hook up, just as long as they hook up?


_I wrote this in two days. I have no idea where it came from. No beta, so sorry. _

Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau faced the white board. Half a dozen pictures of very dead woman looked back at them. They could clearly see the type of woman their UNSUB went for. There was no question.

One by one the team looked at Emily. The difference between her and the victims was that she was still very much alive. As far as the UNSUB would be concerned Emily was identical to the dead women.

The UNSUB, they discovered hunted at a hub of bars and clubs. Each of the first six women had been seen bar hopping alone in that hub.

Emily knew before Rossi opened his mouth what he was going to say.

"We need you to act the part. You'll have an ear piece just in case, but your main objective is to look alone. And liking it. So leave the searching for us." Rossi placed a hand on her shoulder, to comfort her, and to apologise for what the BAU was asking of her.

Morgan did the same only squeezing her hand as well,

"We've got your back." He smiled, it didn't quite reach his eyes, "So have a good time."

"Statistically speaking, the odds of our UNSUB singling you out in a crowd is highly unlikely, not to mention there are three bars for him to be searching through." Reid started, "So you getting picked up tonight isn't very likely." He smiled sweetly, fully expecting a pat on the back for assuring her that she wasn't really in any real danger.

Morgan slapped him on the back, almost too hard,

"There's no way Emily isn't getting picked up tonight, Reid. Maybe not by the UNSUB…" Reid's mouth 'O'ed in realisation. He blushed slightly,

"I wasn't trying to suggest you aren't attar…"

"Shut up, Reid." Emily replied giving him a smile. She caught J.J's guilty expression and she hugged the blonde. "Don't even. Even if we slapped a wig on you, you wouldn't fit the profile. You're too short." She knew that wasn't exactly why J.J was feeling guilty, she lowered her voice so only the blonde could hear, "You have Henry and if I was in your shoes I would be relieved it wasn't me too."

"Thanks." J.J said and sighed in slight relief.

Emily turned to Hotch expecting words of comfort or support or even fear but he wasn't even looking at her. She could however see the tension in his body and was grateful that he seemed to care that one of his agents was potentially in danger for her life. She still felt a small pang of hurt that he was trying to pretend that it wasn't a big deal.

He picked up his file and still without looking at her he spoke,

"We have less than three hours to get this together. Prentiss, go find something appropriate for clubbing. The FBI will re-reimburse you." He walked out of the meeting room and went to talk to the local LEO's to inform them of the plan.

Shrugging it off Emily turned to J.J with a smile,

"Wanna go shopping on the company's dime?"

The team met in the lobby of the hotel they were staying at to go over the plan. J.J and Emily were the last to arrive.

Ever the lady's man, Morgan noticed Emily first.

"Wow, did anyone else know that Emily Prentiss had legs that go on forever?" She blushed at his words and tried to pull the hem of her dress down more but it wasn't going.

The dress she wore came to mid thigh, the burgundy glittery fabric tight against her legs while the front was an excess of material that loosely hung from around her neck halter-top style giving a perfect view of the valley between her breasts. It had no sleeves and as J.J made her spin around, had no back either. It dipped down almost too low giving the illusion that she was ten times longer than she really was. It also told them she wasn't wearing a bra.

Her hair was left down in waves that teased her shoulders. Her eyes were charcoaled and her lips were red. She finished the out fit with black strappy high heals that looked almost impossible to walk in. But she could walk in them.

Rossi cleared his throat. Reid looked surprised at first then tried not to stare. Morgan grabbed his cell phone and snapped a pic,

"Garcia's gonna be so happy to see this." He grinned as he sent the Tech the picture.

Emily accepted the ear bud from Rossi and put it in, taking the opportunity to look at Hotch. He was silent like he had been earlier, his shoulders were still high in tension but now his jaw was flexed almost painfully. He still wasn't looking at her. Not directly anyway.

It seemed like he was mad at her. It was like he was giving her the silent treatment after a fight. But he had no reason to be giving her the silent treatment. Or right to either.

"Prentiss, you'll take a taxi to arrive alone. We'll be behind you. Be cautious but you're not a profiler tonight. Leave that part up to us." Rossi said as he checked to make sure her ear bud was working and helped put in a microphone on the fabric of her dress. She slapped his hand when it came too close to a breast. He grinned and shrugged.

She was getting looks from everyone before she stepped up to the cab. She opened the door and paused looking back at them. She gave them a reassuring smile and started to lower herself into the back when a hand on hers on the door frame stopped her.

It was Hotch. His jaw was still tight, his palm was sweaty. He looked into her eyes,

"Be careful." Was all he said and closed the door for her.

On the way she heard the voices of her team in her ear. She answered when they asked if she could hear them. It was reassuring to hear them.

When she pulled up to the club it was still slightly early. The people that came in and out of the club were mostly sober. She almost thought it was an off night but then she went inside. It wasn't wall to wall people yet but it was getting closer.

"Prentiss, relax." She heard Rossi's voice in her ear. She took a deep breath and it helped to relieve some of the tension she hadn't realised was there. She also took a quick look around to see if she could find any members of her team. They were there, carefully trying not to look like agents. If she didn't know what they looked like she would have thought they were just other customers. "Stop staring." Morgan said.

Taking their advice Emily went up to the bar and ordered some frilly, neon coloured drink with a plastic sword and straw. She carried the drink to the stage where the thick of the dancers were.

A waitress passed by with two dollar test tube shots so she bought two and downed them. The alcohol helped ease some of the tension she was feeling. The music was starting to help as well.

"Em, come on. Shake what your momma gave ya." Morgan teased in her ear bud. She shook her head. Like she was going to be able to forget she was being watched if they kept reminding her.

"Let's keep radio silence, ok, until absolutely necessary." Hotch said and Emily murmured her thanks so she wouldn't look like she was talking to herself.

The tube shot girl was back so Emily got two more.

"Tube shots huh?" a voice came from her left and it wasn't from the ear bud. She turned to see a lanky young man standing next to her, his hands in his deep pockets. He looked like he was trying to be cool but it wasn't working for him.

"Uh, yeah." She dismissed him, she knew the profile and this kid wasn't the type.

"Kinda expensive." He replied, getting closer still.

"Well, I'm not here to drink. I'm here to dance." She answered, checking the crowd for Morgan or anyone. But she knew she was alone, or at least she was supposed it be.

"Oh, well I got a stereo and a couple o' cages in my backyard." She looked at him this time. Really gave him a once over. He was a weasely little guy and she almost laughed in his face.

"Are you kidding? Seriously?" she asked incredulous, then leaned forward so only he would hear her, "Look kid, I'm a cop. If I check your ID are you going to be old enough to be in here?" she smiled sweetly as she backed up.

"Oh." Was all he said then rushed away.

Emily heard laughing in her ear.

"Oh shut up." She said.

As the night continued on more people started to dance, she received a few more terrible pick-up lines and ignored them busying herself with dancing with whoever was closest. Another few shots and she was a sexy bitch, hot mess and she wolf.

It was around midnight when she was pulled up against an attractive man. He put his hands on her hips and swayed with her. She met his eyes and knew he's been watching her all night long. He could be the UNSUB. He matched the profile. All she had to do was test him, if he let her go it wasn't him, if he didn't then she had her team in her ear.

She danced with him a little while longer, leading him on. She was just about to slip away when another strong hand came around her waist. It all happened fast, she was looking at the possible UNSUB then she was spun around and grinding up against a man that looked a lot like Hotch.

"What..?" she said when she realised it was Hotch. He wasn't looking at her though. His eyes were focused on the guy she'd just been dancing with. She caught sight of the guy looking pissed.

"Keep dancing." He said in her ear and his lips brushed her lobe sending shivers down her spine. She did as she was told, expecting the guy to step up and take her back. She waited and rode Hotch's leg.

She noticed Hotch had lost his suit jacket and had unbuttoned his dress shirt so it hung open and un-tucked over his white t-shirt. His hair was mussed slightly and it looked like it should after a night of hot sex. It was hot and she couldn't help the flush that went through her body.

His thigh was strong and solid under her. His hands held her tight against him and it was turning her on. If she hadn't known better she would have thought this was real. But it wasn't, he had just saved her the trouble of finding an excuse to stop dancing with the other guy.

"Head to the back, if he follows we can catch him there." Hotch breathed into her ear. His lips touched her neck this time and she bit her lip to stop the moan from escaping. She needed to get off his leg or she was going to get off. She tried to pull back but he held her tight. "I'll be right behind you."

She untangled herself and walked towards the hall that led to the washrooms. She really had to focus to keep herself from looking back to see if the guy was following her. She cursed that last shot, knowing it had fogged her brain, dulled her senses.

For the size of the club the hall was surprisingly deserted. It was eerily quiet after being in the pulsing music. She almost screamed when the guy came up behind her and put a blade into her naked back.

"Sluts like you are a dime a dozen. Think that guy will even notice you're missing?" he snarled into her ear.

"Yes." She said and heard Hotch reply as well. She was spun around, she figured she was about to be used as a human shield but a shot rang out before she could even see Hotch. The knife fell to the floor with a clatter that she was surprised she could hear and the guy fell quickly after.

"Morgan get back here, get an EMT. We have a man down."

"Is Em ok?"

"I'm fine. I'll be fine." She was shocked though. She couldn't believe that they found the UNSUB, that their terrible plan had worked and he had singled her out. It was ridiculous. However it seems, plausible.

The ride back was full of recaps of the night, Reid asking Morgan how many numbers he got, Rossi telling Emily how proud he was of her. They were happy but everyone looked tired. Emily knew she sure was. All she wanted to do was get to her room, strip and take a long shower.

She received pats on the back from everyone but Hotch. He was tense again. His jaw tight. He was looking at her now though, and he looked pissed. The rest of the team seemed to sense his hostility and excused themselves. No one liked being around him when he was in a bad mood.

J.J motioned for Emily to follow her, to leave Hotch in the lobby but Emily shook her head.

"I'll be up in a minute." J.J just nodded.

As soon as the elevator doors closed Emily turned around and walked up to Hotch. She stopped right in front of him.

"I have no idea what your problem is with me." He scoffed. She couldn't keep the surprise off her face. "This wasn't my idea. It was Rossi's and it worked."

Hotch stood and started to pace. She watched him waiting for him to say whatever it was that was on his mind. He stopped but he wasn't looking at her. She was really getting tired of this cold shoulder shit for something she might have done, or didn't do…

"Fine." She said then felt a rush of anger, she should have walked away then but she was stubborn, "Look, no one likes you when you act like this. I'd say lighten up but that's not even close to what you need." She paused, his continued silence adding fuel to the fire. She wasn't thinking she could get fired when she opened her mouth again. "Do everyone a favour and go get laid."

He spun around. She backed up from the intense expression on his face. She cured herself, why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? He walked up to her and grabbed her arm. She thought for sure he was going to walk her up to her room watch her pack her bags and send her back home fired.

Except he didn't led her to the elevators. He led her down the hall to where the stairs were. She was about to ask him what the hell he was doing until he pressed her up against the wall with his whole body and kissed her.

He shoved a thigh between hers, making her gasp. He thrust his tongue into her mouth then, devouring her. His left hand grabbed her thigh and pulled it up to hook on his hip and the other hand slid up her body to cup a breast through the flimsy material.

The earlier lust she felt came back in full force. Once she got over the shock of being felt up by her boss she used her leg to pull him tighter against her. He groaned. His mouth left hers and he began to suck on her neck, speaking in between,

"The whole case had me on edge." He started, "I hated the idea of using your as bait." He ground his erection into her, "I hated seeing that guy touch you." He reached down between their bodies, his fingers brushing over the fabric of her panties then pulling them aside to rub her soft, hot flesh.

She moaned and arched into his hand. She was wet. He slid a finger into her, his thumb swirling the bundle of nerves there. She closed her eyes, letting her head rest on the wall behind her. She was panting, she could feel her orgasm build quickly. She was pleasantly surprised at how good Hotch was at finger fucking someone up against a wall.

He stopped just before she hit the crescendo, she heard the zipper of his pants and knew what was coming next.

"Tell me yes, Prentiss." He growled. She almost came to the gruffness of his voice.

"Oh, god, yes." She breathed and he thrust up into her in one go. His hand clamped over her mouth so she couldn't scream. And she was glad. She knew this wasn't going to be slow and soft. No, it was going to hurt and it was going to be fast. She bit his hand and tasted herself on it. She bucked into him, using the wall to meet him as he thrust in again and again. It was hard and he was big and it had been too long.

His mouth licked at her neck, the hand that had been holding her thigh slipped between them to the bundle of nerves. He flicked it, rubbed it, and pressed it until she was panting into his hand.

Her release hit her like a truck. Her body went ridged but Hotch didn't stop. He knew she needed him to keep moving. To extend the waves. When she recovered she lowered her head, putting her mouth to his ear,

"Come in me, Hotch." He groaned and thrust faster and harder still. She felt him stiffen suddenly then felt him empty into her, his shaft pulsing. He rested his forehead against hers as he tried to slow his breathing.

"Holy shit." She breathed. He chuckled.

"Thanks for the suggestion." He said helping her straighten out her dress.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Go get laid?" he reminded her.

"I was angry. And you were being a prick." She shrugged.

He got serious. He placed a hand on her arm, rubbing slightly,

"I'm sorry. I wanted to stop you from doing your job. I had no right and it bothered me." He reached up and cupped her face. He searched her eyes, then lowered his mouth to hers. This kiss was much softer, "I'm sorry again."

"For what?" she asked, suddenly thinking that he was changing his mind. He gestured to the wall where they had just fucked each other.

"You deserved better than that."

"Oh." She felt a rush of relief. "Fine, nest time then." She grinned and lightly kissed him. "I should get going though. J.J must be wondering what happened to me." She untangled herself.

"Yeah." He nodded knowing Rossi would be wondering too. He held her hand of a moment then let it go.

They rode the elevator together but kept a foot apart.

J.J was waiting up when Emily came through the door. The blonde looked extremely curious and slightly worried.

"So?"

"We talked." Which was the truth, there were words exchanged.

"And?"

"The case was just stressing him out." Emily shrugged. She sat down on the bed next to J.J and slipped off her shoes. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and J.J inhaled suddenly. Emily shot her a look. "What?"

J.J was grinning.

"You might want to wear a turtle neck tomorrow."

It took two whole seconds for Emily to process J.J's words then her hand went up to cover her neck.

THE END.


End file.
